


Fanvid--Keep Holding On

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [25]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanvid starring Nick and Madison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Keep Holding On

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account! This is my first Maddick (Madison + Nick) video. It is set to Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On."
> 
> For more Maddick, please visit my Fanlisting for them: http://rose-magnifique.net/maddick


End file.
